


The Mighty Fall

by sanjariti



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Modern AU // Your boyfriend of five years, the stellar writer Bucky Barnes, has been struck with a case of writer’s block. He comes up with a fantastic idea for a new story, but he needs some inspiration. What will happen when he asks you to have an affair with his best friend Steve, only to have you fall for him?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> no regular schedule for the chapters / please let me know what you guys think!

Love. A special kind of rare that many don’t seem to happen upon very often in their lives. The intertwining of souls.

Devotion. Something that requires every ounce of your being.

Infatuation. A craving for more, every single time. You just can’t seem to get enough.

Enchantment. Such a magnificent feeling. Weakness. The one thing that can be taken at any moment; making it all the more precious.

* * *

 

When you thought of Bucky, you couldn’t help the swell of your heart with the passion you held for the man you called yours. He had your heart, just like you had his. He was your strength and your inevitable flaw, but that didn’t matter. He was yours. You were his. What more could you ask for?


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky proposes an out of this world idea to you.

Your love was that of fairytales - funny enough, considering Bucky was a writer. 

Such a story it is that it sparked envy in the hearts of those closest to you, no matter what. You had landed yourself the man of your dreams - of  _ their _ dreams. 

You couldn’t help but smile at the idea that you had found your person - the one meant for you alone. 

Bucky’s writing was just as magical as your love for each other. He managed to leave you speechless with every piece he wrote, no matter the word count. 

His stories brought to life all the dreams and hopes you had shared with him, and it amazed you that so many others enjoyed every word. 

Yet all good things come to an end.

It’s been almost a year since Bucky last wrote something, and it was killing him. He had a million and one ideas floating around in that busy brain of his, but not a single word would drop onto the paper when he had a pen in hand. 

You tried to talk him through his thoughts, like you always did, yet to no avail.

He was lacking the inspiration, and it pissed him off.

“I don’t know what else I can do to get it back.” Bucky’s sitting at his desk, his tenth sheet of paper sitting in front of him.

“A new idea come today?” You ask, flipping through one of his books, your thumb trailing over the page as you recited the words you’d read a thousand times over.

“Yes. But it’s hard. It’s an idea from a world I have no experience in. It makes it all the much harder.” 

“What’s the story?” You shut the book, placing it on your coffee table as you shift on the couch to look at him, your arms resting on the back of the seat. Bucky turns, tucking his favorite pen behind his ear as he meets your gaze.

“Please don’t hate me, though.” He whispers.

“Why in the world would I hate you for an idea?”

“Because it may or may not paint women in a bad light, and I know that’s not good, but-” You shake your head, holding your hand up.

“Just tell me, and then I’ll decide if I hate you or not.” Bucky nods, running his hand through his long hair as he clears his throat.

“Well, it’s about a couple. They’re married, happy. Husband is a world-renowned lawyer; takes cases from all over the world. One day, he gets offered the case of a lifetime. Only problem is, the client’s a prince. From Egypt. Could take months - he’s not sure. Wife assures him he needs to go; it’s the best thing to ever happen to him, you know? He agrees to go, on one condition; they try for a baby so he can come home to his two favorite people. That part’s a little iffy, but I’ll fix that later.” You laugh, nodding as he continues.

“Anyways, here’s the twist. Husband is infertile.” 

“Oh shit. Then how does the kid...happen? His two favorite people?” You ask, tilting your head in confusion. Bucky smirks, laughing to himself.

“Best friend.”

“Wait, what?”

“His two favorite people are his wife and his best friend since middle school. He wants them to get together, do the deed, and have a kid, for him.” Your jaw slacks, your eyes wide in surprise as you grip onto the couch cushion in front of you.

“Seriously?!” Bucky nods. “Oh my god. Is that it, or is there a greater twist?”

“Well, that’s where I get stuck. But I think I’ve figured out a way. I need you to do me a favor, sweetheart.” Bucky rises from his chair, coming to kneel in front of the couch, taking your hands in his. You meet his gaze, your eyebrows raised as he looks at you.

“What favor is that?”

“I need you to have an affair with Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up in two weeks, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
